


論如果keith被blade養大的會是什麼展開

by labrnth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 2018.04.22，芝士太太的委託，keith中心。
Kudos: 2





	論如果keith被blade養大的會是什麼展開

**Author's Note:**

> 發現沒發過，趕快來補個檔。

1.

Thace還記得那個小毛球被塞進他的懷裡的那一天。

並不是歷歷在目，但是應記得的細節都埋在記憶深處收得妥妥的。

Krolia來得很匆忙，也沒有來得及特別交代什麼，只說了「earth」和「human」云云。等到Thace回過神來，懷裡已經多了一團被毛巾包裹的什麼。

當他小心翼翼掀開布料，裡頭露出一張熟睡的臉龐。這個小傢伙的兩隻小手各握拳在胸前，把自己安穩地蜷縮在毛毯裡，一對毛茸茸的紫色耳朵從頭髮裡露出半截，微微抖動。

正好經過的Ulaz向Krolia露出微笑，揮手致意，順口問道她和Thace站在走廊中間做什麼，低頭看到他抱著的東西忽然無語了：「……這東西是我想的那個東西嗎？」

Thace正準備開口回答，跟在來者身後的Regris捲起尾巴，才剛挪近半步這東西便睜開那對金黃色的雙瞳、眨了眨，接著皺起鼻子，小聲抽噎。

Thace和Ulaz對看一眼，驚惶的眼神都是一致的「噢不」，Regris瞪大眼睛大大退開了一部，意思大致和「Quiznak，這玩意是活的」相去不遠，Krolia則是咧開笑容和她的好戰友們示意她要離開了。

下一秒Thace懷裡的嬰兒發出響亮的哭聲，驚動了整個Blade of Mamora。

  
  
  


2.

顯而易見，這些叛軍戰士們已經很久沒有見過galra嬰兒了。

「他好脆弱。感覺打噴嚏就會停止呼吸了。」「臉頰好軟。」「這東西長大會跟Thace一樣不可愛嗎？不科學。」

小傢伙躺在一群大男人手忙腳亂搭建的臨時嬰兒床裡，睜大雙眼瞪著冒出的每張面孔。

「No poking. Don’t scare him. Leave if your mission isn’t complete.」

Thace口氣疲憊地指揮著一群圍在嬰兒身邊的同伴，「然後，他不是我的小孩。」

部分同胞發出嘖聲，此起彼落地抱怨咕噥，然而在抬頭時看到站在一旁的長官便一致噤聲迅速溜出房間。

Kolivan的臉很臭，從這玩意出現以後就沒有好看過。Antok走過去遞給他的長官那個Ulaz剛溫好的奶瓶，有禮貌地問他要不要試試。

此時被大家圍住的嬰兒小小「哈啾」了一聲，全員驚恐地倒抽了一口氣。

  
  


3\. 

小嬰兒的名字是Keith。

整個Blade of Mamora爭論許久，最後落在這個名字上頭。因為Kolivan說了算。

  
  
  


4.

Krolia在Keith五歲那年溜回總部見過他一次。

她沒有向同伴回報要回到基定並不是在刻意躲誰。她單純只是想要看看她的兒子，不需要Thace或Ulaz的碎念，更不需要Kolivan的臭臉。

Keith在衝去和Thace告狀Regris不陪他玩時撞進她的懷裡。

最後Krolia拎著一邊鼓著腮幫子抽噎的Keith，和他在他的房間裡待了一個下午。

Keith先是抓著她的手展示給她看他的每個收藏品，認真說每個物品背後的故事。而在Krolia盤腿坐到地上時，Keith坐到Krolia懷裡，央求她反過來說故事給他聽。她隨口說了什麼，關於在沙漠裡發生的故事。說一個關於一個男人替外星人修好飛行船的故事。

Keith還拉出自己的彩色筆要她和他一起畫畫。用軟軟的聲音和她說：「畫什麼都好，畫重要的東西，Thace有時候會畫Ulaz，有時會也會畫我。」

接著又皺著眉頭補充：「雖然他把我畫得好醜。」

Krolia盯張白紙，在上頭塗抹了幾個星星就無趣地探頭Keith在畫什麼。他咬著下唇，眼神專心地在剛剛畫的框框裡塗滿紫色，糊糊地回答她「這是Thace」，在把最後一小塊空白填滿後，小心翼翼地把彩色筆的蓋子蓋上。

「然後這是Ulaz。」他短短的手指指著旁邊有一對尖尖耳朵的紫色東西。「Regris、Antok，」然後是有長長尾巴的那個，和比其他都還要大隻的，最後他停在一張生氣的臉上，嘟著嘴咕噥，「還有Kolivan。」

Krolia贊同地補充，「他永遠都很生氣。」

母子倆相視、一本正經地點點頭，兩個人觀點一致。

  
  
  


5.

孩子總是長得很快。

六歲開始問東問西，八歲開始到處亂跑作亂、威嚇和處罰多半對這個小毛頭都沒什麼用處了。

總部特有的景象是Kolivan站在走廊上和Keith大眼瞪小眼，兩個人每隔一次沉默就要重覆一次「你在反省了嗎？」「沒有。」的對話。其他成員經過的時候一致躡手躡腳地忍著竊笑，否則爆出笑聲的下一秒就會被Kolivan用眼神殺死。

這團混血毛球受盡寵愛。那並不是滿滿母親的溺愛，而是樂意陪著他惡作劇的放任。

一群大男人撫養一個小屁孩從來不是簡單的事。他們試圖弄到玩具和故事書，也嘗試替他手縫了毛毯和娃娃，每天還輪班幫他洗澡、哄他睡覺。

後者總是很費力，因為Keith總會想盡辦法掙扎，跑給要幫他洗澡的Blade追。

Keith在十歲收到那把大概會伴隨他一生的刀。他戳著發出紫色弱光的Mamora標誌，半抱怨地問Thace為什麼他的和他的長得不一樣，對方只是拍了拍他的肩膀，要他小心不要弄傷自己。

年輕的Galra混血彈了彈耳朵，翻了個白眼。他向上拋出刀子，刀子在翻轉幾圈，安全落回他的手裡。

十三歲他開始偷偷參加Blade的訓練。Thace覺得他的年紀還太小了，Ulaz倒是很歡迎他。

他學習如何保護自己、如何戰鬥、如何使用那把刀。

年輕氣盛耗費不完的精力全投注在打鬥上，他沒有其他Galra高大，力氣也不比他們大，他仰賴的是他的速度和敏捷。他喜歡血液在他的血管裡沸騰時鼓動耳膜的震耳欲聾，喜歡每一條肌肉繃緊等待他下一秒做出反應。

俯身閃過另一名成員的揮出的拳頭，他微微扭腰側過身，站穩腳步後迅速給了對方一個過肩摔。

在對方舉雙手示意投降後，Keith嘴角勾起微笑。

  
  
  


6.

Keith正式成為Blade裡最年輕的成員時，Kolivan的臉還是很臭。

Antok小聲告訴Keith那是因為他擔心他會受傷。畢竟他們的頭目就像所有Galra，不善於表達自己的情感。

而Thace和Ulaz在依照Blade的慣例、為Keith舉辦的歡迎會上喝倒在桌上。

他們並不是唯一喝得過分的，也有不少成員邊哭邊抱著酒杯，闡述當年Keith才多小多脆弱。Keith夾在他們之間聽他們回顧各種蠢事，臉窘得尷尬，恨不得逃開；才剛後退一步，下一秒又被高壯的同伴壓回來。

── He grows up so fast.

他倆之一突然嘶聲說到。兩個人對看一眼同時扯開一抹歪扭的微笑。

Quiznak, I sound like a parent.

Well, I guess we are.

  
  


7..

正式成為Blade的一員後大抵上沒有什麼不同，不過是在以訓練為重心的生活添入了出任務的要素。

他依舊會和Kolivan起爭執，為一些他無法明白的決定、或者不被給予解答的問題；他也依舊給Thace和Ulaz添麻煩，偶爾也把Antok或者Regris扯進來，多半和他的衝動讓他出了岔子脫離不了關係。

在反覆的琢磨下，他成長地更快，然而自己卻沒有發覺。

Keith沒有發現自己不再那麼仰賴自己的直覺、不再那麼好強，強烈質疑的問題減少了，她在不知不覺間也接受了守紀律的重要性。

直到某天他收到了第一次長期調派任務的指令，他回過頭，才發現自己走來的路漫長顛波。那就像給予他正式的認可，是他從實習菜鳥畢業的證明。

  
  
  


8.

故事從來沒有結束，只會有另一個開始。

  
  


9.

Thace不會忘記Keith接下來派遣任務的那一天。

畢竟那對每個年輕的Blade都很重要。長期離開總部，隻身在外等待時間消磨、好完成任務。

「Prince Lotor？」Keith擰著眉，重覆Kolivan提到的名字。

「他只收混血。」他的長官板著一張臉，「你的目的是讓他指定你成為他的下屬。」接著又轉頭過去看靠在牆邊的Thace。對方彈了彈耳朵把自己撐起，朝他們走來。

「這不是雙人任務。」Kolivan嚴厲申明，惹來Keith的咕噥。

「你們各自有各自的任務，但是大部分時間會有人看著你。」

Keith挑起眉毛微微側過頭看站到他身邊的Thace，「我想你暫時擺脫不了我了。」他轉了圈眼珠子，刻意補了一個「Dad」。

Thace嘆了一口氣，左手掌心疊上他的肩膀：「真巧，我也是這樣想的。」

語氣裡掩不住無奈的笑意，看來他還得看著這個小毛頭身邊久一點。

畢竟沒有人說過十八年就足夠了。


End file.
